Zedekiel
by Umithousuki
Summary: melambangkan kebenaran tuhan, kebebasan, kebajikan, pengampunan dan Malaikat Pelindung bagi para Pengampun. Seperti namanya. Zedekiel itulah tugasnya, sebagai salah satu Archangel.
1. chapter 1

**"Zedekiel"**

 **Sumary: melambangkan kebenaran tuhan, kebebasan, kebajikan, pengampunan dan Malaikat Pelindung bagi para Pengampun. Seperti namanya. Zedekiel itulah tugasnya, sebagai salah satu Archangel.**

 **.**

 **Warn: Typo, Eyd berantakan, Gaje,Author noob,Angelnaru.**

 **.**

Chap1: Sang pengampun!

Dingin. tubuhku mulai kehilangan kehangatan otak miliku serasa tidak berguna lagi untuk berfikir. Jadi inikah rasanya, kematian proses pelepasan ruh dari raga. aku termenung memikirkan segala perbuatan selama aku hidup. Aku bukanlah orang yang taat Agama. tidak terlalu patuh pada orang tua. sering bermain dengan banyak wanita itulah hidup yang aku jalani selama masih hidup. walau begitu ada satu hal kebaikan yang mungkin bisa mengurangi sedikit dosaku. Membantu orang lain. Yah itu yang Kaa san dan tou san ajarkan. Siapa pun yang datang padamu meminta bantuanmu bantulah niscaya Tuhan akan menyayangimu.

itu hal yang kupegang teguh sampai saat dimana kebaikan yang kulakukan mengantarkanku pada kematian. Melindungi seorang gadis kecil. Dari letusan peluru yang dilesatkan pendeta gila. Peluru itu menembus perutku hingga menyebabkan pendarahan luar biasa yang menyebabkanku meninggal menuju rumah sakit. Aku yakin orang tuaku akan bangga mengetahui anak mereka mati saat berbuat baik. Osh! Kaa san tou san aku akan menemui kalian.

 **"Wahai anak ku Zedekiel, apakah engkau yakin dengan keputusanmu."**

 **"Ya Ayah. Sebagaimana engkau menamaiku 'Zedekiel' Sang kebeneran tuhan. dengan ini aku bisa membantumu untuk dalam mengawasi para manusia saat engkau menghilang."**

Aku yang melayang terombang ambing dalam kegelapan mendengar sebuah suara, suara cukup berat namun memiliki aura yang hangat perlahan di hadapanku muncul cahaya yang bersinar terang dan memunculkan dua sosok.

Yang pertama pria berwajah tampan berzirah ungu dengan 10 sayap merpati berwarna ungu dibelakangnya, dan memiliku aura suci yang besar. Aku berpendapat dia pasti malaikat. Sosom satunya. Hanya sebuah cahaya terang namun memiliki kesucian yang besar. aku asumsikan dia pasti tuhan.

mereka membicarakan hal yang tak aku pahami. menghilang.? memangnya tuhan akan kemana.? aku bingung tak sempat aku menyelesaikan pikiranku sebuah suara yang ditujukan padaku membuatku terkejut.

 **"Wahai anakku Uzumaki Menma, dosa dosa mu ku ampuni. hiduplah kembali dengan berkah Zedekial. Engkau adalah sang pengampun. sang pengampun. adalah engkau. Namamu sekarang. Naruto Alexander Naruel."**

Sosok malaikat disebelah tuhan tersenyum, sebelum kemudian melebur menjadi cahaya cahaya terang lalu menyelimuti diriku.

[Zedekiel]

Aku terbangun di sebuah ruangan. bercat putih yang aku asumsikan sebagai kamar. Ketika aku melihat sebuah meja belajar. dan beberapa buku di atasnya. Aku mendudukan diriku dan menatap bayangan tububku dicermin.

Kulit tan eksotis,, surai putih berantakan wajah tampan, iris kuning cerah. pakaianku sendiri berwarnah hitam lengan panjang, celana hitam panjang dan juga memakai sepatu ketz meraba leherku dan menemukan sebuah kalung salib (penampilan naruto sama dengan shiro kotomine fate aporchypa), melirik kesamping dan menemukan sebuah Alkitab besampul hitam. Bernamakan.

'Naruto Alexander Naruel'

Aku memegang kepalaku yang sedikit sakit. Saat sebuah ingatan ingatan memaksa masuk kedalam kepalaku. Setelah lima menit. sakitnya, menghilang aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi sekarang. Aku sekarang adalah Pendeta muda. Berusia 20 th yang harus mengajar di sekolah bernama kuoh. aku juga merupakan Salah satu dari 10 Archangel, yaitu Zedekiel. Sang pengampun. Aku tidak langsung menjadi malaikat karna Zedekiel menyatu denganku. Aku hanya tersenyum. Entah kenapa aku tersenyum apa karna ini sifat zedekiel.?

*krieet

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka menampilkan sesosok remaja berambut cokelat dengan gaya seperti captain tsubasa menghampiriku. aku merasakan aura iblis darinya. Namun aku hanya memberikannya senyuman. Sepertinya dia iblis reinkarnasi karna selain dirinya aku tak merasakan auara iblis yang lain.

" ano.. Pendeta san. Jika anda berkenan mari makan bersama kami. kaa san memasak terlalu banyak" aku lihat dia berbicara sambil tersenyum kikuk dengan mengaruk kepalanya. aku menjawab ia. lalu kemudian mengikutinya, menuju lantai dasar. tidak baik bulan menolak suatu kebaikan

Kini aku duduk di meja makan yang memiliki empat buah kursi dengan bermacam macam hidangan di atasnya, kami makan dengan khidmat dan tenang sesekali aku melihat pemuda tadi meringis kesakitan ketika aku membaca doa. itu sedikit membuatku kasihan.

"Jadi pendeta san. Anda darimana. dan mau kemana.?" tanya ayah dari pemuda tadi. "kenapa anda sampai bisa pingsan di taman.?' lanjut pertanyaanya

"haha" aku tertawa kecil sebelum kemudian menjawab.

"Aku dari Kota sebelah aku ingin mencari suasana baru dengan mengajar sebagai Guru. Di Kuoh aku dengar mereka membuka lowongan. Untuk Guru sejara. Aku berencana untuk tinggal di Gereja yang terletak di kota ini sayangnya, aku tersesat dan karena lupa membawa uang aku pun kelaparan dan pingsan." aku menjawab dengan diakhiri senyuman.

Kemudian aku mendengar tawa yang coba di tahan dari pemuda di ikut tertawa kecil malihat reaksinya.

*pletak!

Aku mendengar suara jitakan yang ternyata bersumber dari ibu si pemuda yang menjitak anaknya.

"maafkan ketidak sopanan Issei pendeta san." si ibu membungkukan badan meminta maaf dan itu membuatki tak nyaman dan menjadi salah tingkah.

"ah ie daijobu tidak usah dipikirkan nyonya." aku menjawab maklum.

"pendeta san bilang akan mengajar di Kuoh bukan.? Berarti anda akan menjadi Guru Issei. anda bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara bila anda mau, Gereja di kota ini telah lama tak berfungsi dan sudah bobrok" kata bijak dari sang ayah. namun terselip nada sedih di akhir.

"kebaikan anda tulus sekali tuan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, semoga Tuhan memberkati kalian semua" ayah dan ibu dari pemuda itu segera merapatkan tangannya. Untuk berdoa ketika aku berucap seperti itu. Sementara pemuda yang ku tau bernama issei yang akan menjadi muridku menahan sakit di kepalanya.

[Zedekiel]

Aku berjalan bersama issei di sebelahku tujuan kami Kuoh akademi. hari ini aku resmi mengajar. Di kuoh, selama perjalan issei menceritakan soal sekolahnya, dengan semangat mengenai perempuan yang cantik cantik sampai ketua klubnya, yang akan dia jadikan istri. Yang tentu saja semua ceritanya, ku tanggapi dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil. Tak terasa langkah kaki kami akhirnya sampai juga membawa kami ke Kuoh. Disana aku melihat Empat orang gadis. Dua di antaranya, berkacamata yang aku asumsikan sebagai anggota osis yang aku dengar dari cerita issei, dan yang dua lagi pasti anggota klubnya.

"Ohayou." sapa issei pada mereka. Mereka yang tengah berbicara menoleh padaku dan issei dengan sedikit terkejut. Gadis berambut merah dengan cepat menarik lengan issei dan mejauhkanya, dariku.

"kau siapa kau.?" tanya si gadis merah dengan nada menuntut aku tertawa kecil kemudian memberikan mereka senyum.

"Naruto Alexander Naruel. Yoroshiku Guru Sejarah yang baru." aku memperkenalkan diri. dengan ramah dan itu sukses membuat mereka terkejut. terkejut karena namaku.? atau karena aku guru baru mereka. aku tidak mengerti.

"ekhem Maafkan kami sensei." gadis berambut bob berdehem untuk mencairkan suasan lalu kemudian mewakili teman temannya. untuk meminta maaf atas kelakuan tidak sopan mereka.

"tidak usah dipikirkan " aku kembali tersenyum kepada mereka.

"kalau begitu akan segera di mulai." aku permisi dan mulai membawa kakiku melewati mereka. Aki mendengar mereka berbicara samar samar.

"kau bodoh issei kenapa kau berdekatan dengan Pendeta!"

"etto.. Aku tidak bisa menjauhinya. dia baik dan juga tinggal dirumahku."

"ap ap-"

"sudahlah rias lagipula pendeta itu adalah sensei kita. Walaupun dia dari fraksi Gereja dan mengetahui tentang suprernatural. Aku yakin dia tidak tau kalau kita ini iblis"

Gadis berkacamata tadi menyudahi percakapan mereka. itu membuat senyumku mengembang.

[Zedekiel]

Sudah satu minggu aku mengajar di Kuoh murid murid banyak membicarakan diriku, mulai dari wajahku yang katanya, tampan sampai kebaikanku yang tak pernah menghukum atau memarahi siswa maupun siswi.

Aku tersenyum sepertia biasa mengingat itu. kini aku dalam perjalan pulang ketika melihat sosom yang tak asing denganku tengah memancing. aku memutuskan menyapanya.

-Normal pov-

" Azazel" naruto menyapa seseorang pria yang tengah memancing. Merasa di sapa orang bernama Azazel itu menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati orang yang menurutnya, asing berjalan ke arahnya. Setelah dekat azazel memperhatikan pemuda di depannya, walau wajahnya, asing namun tidak dengan auranya. lama berfikir azazel kemudian menatap pemuda di depannya dengan terkejut.

"Zedekiel"

Naruto tersenyum kepada azazel kemudian duduk disebelah mantan malaikat itu.

"Domo azazel" sapa ramah menatap kedepan dimana pancing azazel berada. Azazel sendiri dengan intens memperhatikan penampilan naruto di pikirannya Zedekiel sangat berbeda saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

"jangan begitu azazel kau membuatku takut" canda zedekiel. sambil menoleh pada Azazel

"aku hanya terkejut. Melihat penampilanmu yang berbeda." Azazel dengan post Detective mengamati naruto.

"ahaha panjang ceritanya." naruto tertawa kecil naruto menoleh pada Azazel lalu bertanya sesuatu yang membuat Azazel bingung

"Azazel bolehkan aku membawa biarawati yang akan di berikan gereja ke fraksi kalian" naruto bertanya dengan tenang.

"Zedekiel apa maksudmu.? " tanya Azazel tak mengerti. " souka aku paham Jadi anak buahmu bermain dibelakangmu" naruto melirik Azazel.

"sepertinya, kau benar. Baiklah kau boleh membawanya, 'Sang pengampun' dan tolong urus anak buahku yang membangkang" Azazel berkata sambil melihat naruto yang tersenyum menanggapi perkataanya.

[Zedekiel]

-Naruto pov-

Aku membawa langkah kakiku. menuju sebuah gereja terletak di pinggiran kota, hujan deras ku abaikan biarkan pakaianku basah. Dari dalam pintu aku mendengar suara tawa yang keras. Suara rintihan, dan suara desahan.

Hatiku menerima doa doa, doa yang memohon ampunan doa dari para biarawati tak berdosa itu, mereka menganggap mereka telah ternoda. Tapi tidak wahai pengikut Tuhan. aku mengampuni kalian. Aku tau kebenanrannya. kalian adalah korban. dari ketidak tahuan gereja. tenanglah kalian akan diterima surga. biarkan aku melindungi jiwa kalian dengan pengampunanku. Seperti kalian mengpuni saudara kalian.

Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang yang alkitab sebut sebagai mahluk yang memiliki Tujuh dosa besar iblis.

"Domo." aku memberikannya sapaan ramah. sapaan ramahku di tanggapinya dengan dengusan remeh kemudian dia bertanya. Apa kau excoriate aku tertawa. Kecil kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah pisau hitam polos. Dengan gagang putih.

"mau membunuhku dengan itu kau bodoh." remehnya, padaku.

Aku tak menjawab hanya memberikan senyuman sebelum kemudian mulai melafalkan sebuah Do'a.

 **"as my knife is there for forgiveness,"**

 **" as my knife is there to protect the forgiving"**

 **" my blade will also open the way to the truth of Than, and wipe away all the liars."**

Langit mulai bergemuruh. bersinar terang. seperti akan memuntahkan sesuatu aku lihat dia mulai panik.

" a apa yang kau lakukan bangsat!" makinya ketakutan. aku tersenyum kemudian mengayunkan pisauku ke arahnya. sebelum terlebih dahulu membaca mantra terakhirku.

 **" open the way for the righteousness of god."**

 **" the truth of God! Blade of God."**

Langit memuntahkan ribuan pisau cahaya dalam ukuran bukan kecil. ku lihat sosok itu bergetar hebat sebelum akhirnya. berteriak namun suara tak sempat keluar karena sosoknya, lebih dahulu menghilang.

*boooom!

Ledakan skala besar terjadi. dan menghancurkan gereja beserta hutan di dekatnya. sebelumnya aku telah memindahkan mayat para biarawati agar tak ikut hancur. Mereka harus dikuburkan dengan layak.

Aku mengeluarkan 12 sayapku. penampilanku Berubah rambutku menjadi hitam warna kulitku menjadi putih. aku berubah menjadi sosok malaikat Karna merasakam derap kaki mendekat.

"Zedekiel sama."

Aku mendengar suara seseorang aku berbalik dan menemukan 12 orang yang aku asumsikan sebagai exorcist tengah berlutut dibelakangku. aku tersenyum. sebelum kemudian berkata.

"kuburkanlah mereka dengan layak. aku mengampuni segala dosa mereka."

Mereka mengangguk kemudian aku mengepakan sayapku untuk pergi entah kemana.

"Zedekiel sang pengampun. anda begitu baik tuan."

T.b.c

Halo. Umi bikin fic baru minta kritik dan Satan dong Kalau kalian suka fic ini oke ^~^

#logout


	2. Hati suci yang memohon pengampunan

**-Zedekiel-**

 **Naruto: Kishimoto.M**

 **High school dxd: Ichie ishibumi**

Sumary: melambangkan kebenaran tuhan, kebebasan, kebajikan, pengampunan dan Malaikat Pelindung bagi para Pengampun. Seperti namanya. Zedekiel itulah tugasnya, sebagai salah satu Archangel.

 **Warn: OOC, Gaje, Abal, Typo, Eyd tidak bertaruan, dan sebagainya.**

 **Chap 2: Hati suci yang memohon pengampunan.**

Naruto pov.

setelah selesai. Memimpin sebuah ibadah di rumah tetangga keluarga Hyudou aku memutuskan berjalan jalan sejenak. di pagi hari yang cerah ini. burung burung berciut ciut menyanyikan lagu indah mereka.

aku tersenyum mendengar kicauan mereka yang indah itu sungguh besar keagungan tuhan. menciptakan burung burung yang berkicau ria sebagai. musik untuk di dengar manusia.

sayangnya, manusia lebih memilih dan terlalu memfokuskan diri mereka pada perkerjaan mereka atau hal lainnya, sehingga mereka kerap kali melupakan ciptaan tuhan yang ada disekitar mereka.

pikiranku teralihkan kepada teriakan yang bersumber dari seseorang yang aku kenali. Issei dia berteriak karena tak sengaja menginjak lobangan. sehingga membuatnya, tersandung.

aku tertawa kecil kemudian menghampiri dirinya, dan menawari sebuah bantuan. "berdirilah issei" kataku sambil memberikan uluran tangan.

"ah naruto san" issei menerima uluran tanganku dengan senang hati. ketika sudah berdiri normal. issei mengucapkan terimakasihnya.

"arigatou naruto san" issei kemudian memperhatikan penampilanku.

"naruto san kau tak mengajar.?" tanyanya. "tidak aku mengambil libur sejenak banyak yang memintaku memimpin ibadah." seperti biasa aku menjawabnya dengan senyum.

oh setelah mendapat jawabanku dia tersenyum sepertinya dia senang karena terbebas dari pelajaranku.

"nah issei. bukankah kau akan terlambat nanti.?" kataku menyadarkannya.

"ah kau benar maaf naruto san aku duluan jaaa." dia segera berlari. saking terburunya. ketika berbelok dia bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis biarawati berambut kuning.

gadis itu.. ah. anak domba suci yang bimbang meminta pengampunan atas apa yang ia tidak ketahui. aku tersenyum dalam hati. dan menjanjikan sebuah kebahagiaan untuknya, sebelum berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

[Zedekiel]

aku berdiri di depan sebuah pintu masuk pemakaman tujuanku adalah makam mendiang orang tuaku. ketika melangkahkan kakiku menuju makam ibuku. yang bersebelahan dengan ayahku.

aku melihat dua orang sepertinya. suami istri mereka memandang sendu. kuburan ibuku dan ayahku. aku tersenyum kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan bertanya apakah mereka kenalan dari, sosok yang berada di bawah makam ini.

mereka sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiranku, sepertinya mereka terlalu fokus pada lamunan mereka sehingga tak sadar ketika aku mendekati mereka.

mereka memperkenalkan diri. Venelana Gremory dan Zectius (?) Gremory. ah.. iblis bangsawan underworld. tak mengherankan, mereka iblis kelas atas tentu saja tak berpengaruh dengan aura suci disini.

mereka mengatakan bahwa Venelana adalah kakak dari mendiang ibuku. satu misteri tentang ibuku aku ketahui sekarang, apa hubungan ibu dengan venelana san sebenarnya.

kami berbicara cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya, rintik rintik hujan mulai turun mengikuti hukum gravitasi dan menyentuh bumi.

"ah hujan mulai turun. baiklah kami permisi pendeta san" mereka pamit mengundurkan diri. aku memberikan senyum lalu mempersilahkan mereka.

'sebagai kebenaran darimu ayah, masih banyak kebenaran yang tidak kau kehendaki untuk aku tau.'

aku memandang langit yang gelap. dan menurunkan hujan dengan deras.

Naruto pov end.

[Zedekiel]

Disurga, tepatnya ruangan yang besarnya bagaikan istana. duduklah Michael di singgsana yang dulunya diduduki tuhan.

pikirannya berkelana. mengenai temannya, yang juga Archangel Zedekiel.

Zedekiel telah lama tak terdengar namanya. sejak tuhan tewas. saat perang akbar dulu. dan kini ia kembali merasakan energi suci Zedekiel. disuatu tempat. bersamaan juga dengan banyaknya, doa doa yang mengaggungkan Zedekiel dari para Exorcist.

"Gabriel"

michael melihat malaikat cantik disebelahnya.

"ya nii sama" Gabriel nama malaikat cantik itu menjawab suara yang ditujukan padanya.

"apa kau mau turun ke bumi mencari Zedekiel untukku.? " tanya Mikhael. Gabriel yang mendengar itu dengan tersenyum senang segera menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias.

"ingat Gabriel kau tidak boleh jatuh." Mikhael tersenyum ketika melihat Gabriel yang akan terbang menghentikan aksinya.

"mou aku tau kok." dengan wajah mengerucut Gabriel kemudian terbang meninggalkan Mikhael yang tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya.

[Zedekiel]

Naruto pov.

Aku memperhatikan nyonya Hyoudou yang nampak khawatir menantikan issei yang tak lekas pulang, aku dengan berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk mencari issei.

aku beberapa kali membaca buku yang kubawa mengenai malaikat. sambil berjalan mencari issei. Aku sadar atau tidak langkahku membawaku memasuki sebuah Gereja tua.

sepertinya Gereja ini sedang banyak pengunjung itu asumsiku ketika mendengar beberapa ledakan dan dentingan pedang yang saling berbenturan.

aku yang fokus pada bukuku hanya mengabaikan itu dan tau tau aku. Berada diruangan bawah tanah. Gereja dimana seorang gadis terikat disebuah tiang untuk dijadikan tumbal.

"keparat siapa kau.?"

tanya dan maki seseorang sepertinya perempuan. aku melepaskan fokusku dari buku dan tersenyum melihatnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan hatiku. Yang menangis mendengar Doa pengampunan dari gadis berambut pirang yang tengah diikat.

"Naruto"

Aku memperkenalkan namaku pada gadis berpakaian kurang bahan dan mengabaikan puluhan jenis sepertiku namun dalam golongan terbuang yang tengah menodongkan senjatanya, padaku.

Sepertinya dia marah aku memperkenalkan namaku. Dia berniat. Memerintahkan beberapa temannya untuk menyerangku namun ia urungkan ketika memperlihatkan foto diriku bersama Azazel.

"aku teman baiknya Azazel" aku memberikannya sebuah Senyuman.

"aku rasa dia tidak akan senang mengetahui teman baiknya sudah menjadi mayat" aku tertawa kecil melihat mereka membeku dan memandangku dengan takut.

Aku berjalan kedepan dan melepas ikatan gadis suci ini menggendongnya Bridal style. Ku lihat mereka diam tanpa berani mencegahku.

"Rasa ingin di akui rasa ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang. dan perhatian"

aku lihat wanita berpakaian kurang bahan itu menoleh padaku.

"kau merasa tuhan sudah tak menyayangimu bukan.? " dia diam. Aku tersenyum.

"kau salah adikku... tuhan masih menyayangi kalian kita semua"

aku lihat raut terkejut darinya.

"aku mengampuni kalian semua sejujurnya aku tau alasan sebenarnya kau melakukan ini."

aku berbalik memunggunginya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"minta maaflah pada Azazel dan katakan naruto telah mengampunimu maka ia akan memaafkanmu" aku berkata sambil berjalan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan mereka setelah melewati pintu.

Aku berjalan diluar gereja sudah cukup jauh.. Harus menghentikan langkahku sejenak karena mendengar suara teriakan dari dalam gereja.

"Asiaaaa!!"

[Zedekiel]

Aku membaringkan gadis suci ini di atas kasur, walaupun tak sadar ia terus saja memohon doa pengampunan kepadaku. aku tersenyum melihat gadis suci ini. dia begitu suci namun karna ketidak tahuan ia dikorbankan.

Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya yg menunjukan tanda akan bangun tak lama ia pun bangun dengan pandangan bertanya dan takut ke arahku. Namun beberapa saat ia tenang mungkin karna melihat pakaian pendetaku.

"aku harus kembali.." dia panik dengan cepat mulai berdiri.

"kau mau kembali kesana.? " dia mengangguk.

"aku sudah menyelamatkanmu loh" dia diam lalu kemudian menjawab

"aku harus dihukum agar Zedekiel sama mau mengampuni dosaku dan aku bisa masum surga"Katanya lirih.

"Aku sudah mengampunimu" dia menatapku tak mengerti

blasss~

Aku munculkn 12 sayapku dan wujud malaikatku aku lihat tubuhnya bergetar,matanya mengeluarkan liquit bening

"Akulah Zedekiel sang pengampun, kebenaran tuhan."

dia segera turun dari ranjang dan berniat sujud padaku. Namun aku tahan kedua tangannya.

"kenapa.? " aku bertanya. "aku tak pantas berdiri sejajar dengan sosok agung seperti anda" katanya, bergetar.

" kenapa.?" tanyaku lagi. "a aku kotor" lirihnya.

Sungguh gadis suci yang sangat polos dan jujur. Aku merengkuhnya. dalam pelukan nampak raut terkejut darinya.

"aku sudah mengampunimu wahai pengikut Tuhan. Dan kau sama sekali tidak kotor.."

Sayap sayapku menututpinya dan memberikannya kehangatan.

"Terimakasih' lirihnya sebelum kemudian terelap.

T.b.c

Fuuuh Akhirnya chap dua beres haha oh ya makasih banyak atas review dan dukungan dari kalian Umi sangat hargai itu. Maaf belum bisa balas review mungkin akan umi balas nanti di kolom review juga jaaa...

#logout


	3. ia sang kekuatan Tuhan

**Zedekiel**

 **By: Umithousuki**

 **Highschooldxd: Ichie isibumi**

 **Naruto: Kishimoto.M**

 **Chap 3: Dia sang kekuatan Tuhan.**

 **.**

 **10\. Sandalphon - "Ia yang Mengenakan Sandal"**

Mungkin Anda akan merasa arti nama dari Sandalphon cukup unik, hal ini karena tidak ada arti jelas mengenai apa makna sebenarnya dari nama Sandalphon. Ada yangmengatakan namanya melambangkan"hubungan", "kebersamaan", "saudara". Tapi kemudian muncul kesimpulan lain juga dari kata Yunani, "Ia yang Mengenakan Sandal" dari namanya. Namanya yang melambangkan "hubungan" atau "saudara" mungkin menyebutkan hubungan dengan saudaranya, yaituMetatron (Salah satu malaikat utama atau archangel). Tugas Sandalphon adalah membawa Doa manusia ke Tuhan, oleh karena itu ia digambarkan sebagai malaikat yang sangat tinggi, dari bumi ke ada 2 archangel yang namanya tidak berakhir dengan "el", yaitu Sandalphon dan saudara kembarnya Metatron yang juga adalah malaikat utama (archangel). Kedua saudara kembar ini diketahui merupakan satu-satunya Archangel yang pada awalnya adalah manusia. Dimana Sandalphon adalah Elijah (peramal pada zaman Israel) dan Metatron adalah Enoch (keturunan Adam, kakek buyut Noah, orang yang bijak). Karena perbuatannya di Dunia, Tuhan memperbolehkan mereka untuk melanjutkanpekerjaan mereka di Surga. Pada saat dirinyapergi ke Surga, ia dibawa oleh kereta berapi dengan 2 kuda api yang disertai angin kencang.

Iris shafire itu membaca deretan tulisan itu dengan pelan. Ia naruto memang suka membaca terlebih buku buku karya manusia tentang kebesaran Tuhan dan cerita cerita tentang dirinya dan saudaranya. Telah selesai dengan halaman pertama naruto mulai membuka halaman kedua.

 **9\. Raziel - "Rahasia Tuhan"**

Seperti namanya, Raziel merupakan malaikatyang melambangkan misteri dan kerahasiaan. Ada sebuah legenda yang mengatakan bahwa Raziel pernah mengarang sebuah buku yang berisikan pengetahuan Surgawi dan Duniawi. Saat Raziel mencoba memberikan bukunya ini ke Adam, ada malaikat lain yang iri dan mencuribukunya, kemudian membuangnya ke , buku ini kemudian ditemukan oleh Rahab (wanita Yerikho yang membantu Israel menguasi kota-kota), kemudian diturunkan ke Enoch (keturunan Adam, kakekbuyut Noah), menjadi kepemilikan Noah (yang belajar bagaimana membuat bahtera), dan berakhir di Solomon (memperbolehkannya menguasai para iblis). Jika dilihat dari struktur pewarisan buku Raziel, semuanya adalah orang-orang besar yang terkenal. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa Raziel sampai sekarang masih berdiri di gunung Horeb (Gunung di mana 10 Firman Tuhan diberikan) memegang semua rahasia yang belum diketahui umat manusia.

Setelah selesai membaca tentang kedua adiknya, naruto membuka lembar berikutnya, yang mengisahkan tentangnya.

 **8\. Zadkiel/Tzadkiel (Amethystia) -"Kebenaran Tuhan"**

Merupakan malaikat utama (archangel) yangmelambangkan kebebasan, kebajikan, pengampunan dan Malaikat Pelindung bagi para Pengampun. Sama seperti Kamael (nomor 7), ia memiliki banyak nama, yaitu Sachiel, Zedekiel, Zadakiel, Tzadkiel, Zedekul dan Hesediel. Ia dipercaya dunia sebagai Malaikat Pengampunan. Salah satu peran yang paling terlihat dari Zadkiel adalah saat ia menahan tangan Abraham, waktu Abraham ingin mengorbankan anaknya, Isaac. Mungkin karena inilah ia sering digambarkan bersamaan dengan merupakan malaikat yang berada di bawah kepemimpinan Michael sebagai kepala dari malaikat utama saat memasuki perperangan dan sering dikaitkan dengan warna ungu.

Naruto tersenyum. Pengarang yang menggambarkan sosoknya, tidak salah dan juga tidak benar ia memberikan rasa hormat pada si pengarang karna bisa menggambarkan sosok dirinya, dan sauadarnya. Dengan cukup bagus walau tidak terlalu benar. naruto kemudian mulai membuka lembar berikutnya.

 **7\. Khamael/Chamuel/Camael (Seraphina) -"Ia yang mencari Tuhan"**

Ada 2 penyebab mengapa malaikat ini merupakan salah satu malaikat paling terkenal di dunia. Hal ini disebabkan karena namanya yang sering di salahartikan dengan"Samael" (nomor 6) dan alasan keduanya adalah karena ia memiliki banyak nama seperti Chamuel, Camael, Jahoel, Seraphiel atau Shemue. Ia merupakan archangel atau malaikat utama yang melambangkan cinta sejati, karir, kedamaian dan tujuan hidup, tapikarena namanya sering disamakan dengan Samael, ia lebih sering diartikan sebagai Malaikat Kematian padahal itu , namanya tidak dikenal oleh Gereja Katholik karena keputusan Vatican yang melarang nama -nama penyebutan nama malaikat yang tidak muncul di Alkitab. Walaupun begitu, nama Camael masih dikenal di dunia dan ia dipercaya sebagai kekuatan yang mengusir Adam dari Taman Eden.

Naruto berfikir memang kakaknya, Khamael seringkali disamakan dengan kakanya, Samael karna nama mereka yang memang mirip.

Naruto kembali melanjutkan bacaanya, dari jam 3 dinihari. Hingga sekarang jam menunjukan waktu pukul 7 pagi. Sampai juga pada bagian ketiga dari akhir.

 **3\. Gabriel (Annunciata) - "Tuhan adalah Kekuatanku"**

Dalam legenda Yahudi, Gabriel dikatakan merupakan malaikat yang membelah Laut Merah agar kaum Ibrani dapat kabur dari pasukan Firaun. Sering digambarkan sebagai sosok manusia dengan rambut panjang dan sayap yang penuh warna serta memegang tongkat atau bunga lily. Gabriel merupakan satu-satunya malaikat yang sering digambarkan dalam bentuk wanita di seni dan merupakan salah satu dari 3 malaikat yang dipercaya oleh Tuhan untuk mengatur ketertiban dan hal-hal lainnya di kalangan para Alam Malaikat. 2 malaikat lainnya adalah Lucifer dan Michael. Ia merupakan malaikat yang telah membawa banyak jiwa untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan, karena itu merupakan bagian dari tugasnya.

Naruto tertawa kecil karena teringat satu satunya, kakak perempuannya. dan itu membuat nyonya Hyoudou yang turun dari lantai atas bingung menatap pendeta muda itu. Naruto teringat dengan sifat manja dan polos Gabriel kakaknya, padanya. Walau sangat manja dan polos Gabriel di anugerahi sebagai kekuatan tuhan.

"Pendeta san"

Naruto menutup bukunya. Yang berjudul -10 Malaikat Penting Dunia- dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada nyonya Hyoudou.

"ohayou nyonya." sapa naruto ramah. Yang dibalas nyonya hyodou. Denga senyum kemudian nyonya Hyoudou berjalan dan mulai mencuci sayuran di dapur.

"Apa issei telah bertemu adikku Asia.? "

Tanya naruto sambil menyimpan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"ah belum dia kembali kemarin malam dengan wajah lesu dan langsung saja masuk ke kamarnya." jawab sang nyonya hyoudou.

"oh.." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut naruto sebagai respon jawaban. Nyonya Hyoudou. Kemudian naruto tersenyum karna mempunyai sebuah firasat. Dan.

"HANTU!"

sebuah teriakan keras bersumber dari atas membuat naruto menoleh dengan senyum masih di wajah. sedangkan nyonya Hyoudou segera berlari menghampiri suara teriakan yang ia yakini adalah suara anaknya.

[Zedekiel]

Naruto pov

Aku tertawa dalam hati melihat issei yang masih dengan mimik wajah horror menatap asia bagaikan melihat hantu. Sementara asia sendiri hanya memberikan wajah polosnya, kejadian tadi bermula dari issei keluar kamar. Bersamaan dengan asia wajah mereka berpapasan. Dan kemudian issei berteriak. Karena sebelumnya issei mengira asia telah mati.

Haaah sepertinya. ini juga salahku. Ayah maafkanlah anakmu yang nakal ini. setelah kau menjelaskan beberapa hal soal asia tentunya, dengan sedikit kebohongan pada issei dia mulai percaya. walau aku lihat dia ingin bertanya namun dia urungkan. sepertinya dia ragu.

"Asia dirumah saja Nii san akan menemui teman lama."

Aku melihat asia mengangguk dan issei menatapku bingung. aku berpamitan pada nyonya hyoudou dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah.

Aku tiba didepan sebuah Gereja besar di kota sebelah. Ketika aku membukanya, saat itulah cahaya dari depan mimbar muncul dan bersinar terang. kemudian muncullah sosok malaikat berambut pirang bergelombang. dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. sayap indahnya. Yang berjumlah enam pasang bersinar indah diterpa lampu gereja.

Wajah cantiknya tersirat kebingungan sepertinya ia mencari seseorang.

"maaf." aku mulai membuka suara. Malaikat itu menatapku kemudian memberikan senyumnya, senyum yang biasa dia berikan untuk para pengikut tuhan.

"apa anda mencari seseorang.?" aku bertanya.

"uhm aku mencari seseorang." dia menjawab dengan suara merdunya.

"apa seseorang itu aku." aku menunjuk diriku dengan muka polos.

Dia tertawa merdu sepertinya ia mengira aku membuat lelucon.

"bukan aku mencari Zedekie" dia menggeleng pelan kemudian menjawab.

"ah maafkan aku.. Aku terlalu percaya diri sehingga menyamakan diriku dengan seorang malaikat seperti anda." aku merendah.

Aku lihat dia dengan cepat menggeleng lalu berkata.

"tidak papa setiap manusia selalu memiliki kesalahan." ia tersenyum. Aku mengangguk lalu meminta izin untuk pergi yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"eh-" aku meliriknya sambil berjalan memunggunginya. dia sepertinya baru sadar akan sesuatu. ah.. Akhirnya dia sadar. Dia terlalu polos seperti dulu sampai. tidak memperhatikan aura yang aku keluarkan sejak tadi.

Ketika aku telah diluar ia berlari dengan. Sayap yang telah menghilang.

"Tunggu Zedekiel"

Dia menerjang punggungku. dan memeluku dengan erat dari belakang.

"mou~ baka!" dia merengek. Aku tertawa mendengar rengengakan manjanya.

[Zedekiel]

Rias tau dan yakin kalau alasan dirinya di panggil kembali kedunia bawah pasti untuk membahas masalah pertunanangan dirinya. yang akan berlangsung 3 bulan dari sekarang. Tapi sepertinya rias keliru kali ini.

"Rias." rias memandang ibunya. yang menunjukan raut sedih dan itu membuat rias bertanya tanya ada hal apa yang membuat ibunya, sedih.

"kamu taukan bahwa ibu dulunya manusia sebelum direinkarnasi menjadi iblis oleh ayahmu dan kini menjadi istrinya" rias mengangguk dalam diam mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"ibu mempunyai seorang kakak bernama kushina." suara ibunya. Menyendu. rias terkejut mendengar kalau dia memiliki seorang saudara berasal dari manusia. dia melihat kakaknya sirzech yang sepertinya juga terkejut.

"namun dia telah meninggal." saura ibunya terdengar pilu. rias mendekat dan mulai membawa ibunya kedalam pelukannya. Rias mengelus punggung ibunya mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"aku merasa bersalah." rias semakin menguatkan pelukannya.

"tapi aku ingin menebus kesalahanku." rias mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian ibunya melepaskan pelukannya.

"kalian memiliki kakak sepupu." Rias kembali terkejut sirzech hanya diam.

"dia masih hidup. Aku ingin kalian mencarinya tolonglah" rias tak bisa menolak keinginan ibunya yang begitu rapuh saat ini dia menganggukan kepalanya.

"tapi Kaa sama. kami tak tau seperti apa rupanya." srizech membuka suara.

"nii sama benar kaa sama" rias membenarkan ucapan kakanya.

" ini foto saat dia bayi. Dia memiliki tanda lahir 3 buah tomoe hitam di lehernya." Venelana menyerahkan sebuah foto ke rias. Srizech mendekat ikut melihat foto itu. lama memperhatikan foto itu mata rias melebar.

'tidak mungkin...' batinnya. Dia tau siapa pemilik tanda lahir itu.

[flashback]

Rias memandang aneh guru sejarahnya, biasanya dia memandang guru sejarahnya dengan benci karna itu sifat alaminya, benci dengan hal hal suci. Tapi kini tatapan benci itu diganti dengan tatapan aneh.

Bagaimana tidak gurunya masuk dengan pakaian basah. dan yang membuat rias semakin memandang aneh gurunya adalah jawaban dari guru itu. Ketika teman sekelasnya, sekaligus rivalnya. Sona bertanya mengapa pakaiannya. Basah.

Dan jawaban yang keluar adalah. Seorang murid tak sengaja menyiramnya, dengan air bekas lap jendela. dan apakah guru itu menghukumnya.? pertanyaan sona lagi. Jawaban guru itu. Tidak. Itu membuat rias semakin memandang aneh gurunya. Sebesar apasih sebenarnya, rasa kasih sayang dan kelembutan hati gurunya ini.

Wajah rias memerah. ketika gurunya membuka pakaian hitam panjangnya, dan kini memakai kaos putih sedikit ketat sehingga mencetak jelas perut atletisnya. gurunya. Itu kemudian tertawa gugup dikala teman teman perempuannya. berteriak histeris.

Dan dengan membungkukan badannya, meminta maaf rias tak sengaja melihat tanda seperti tato bertomoe tiga. Dileher gurunya.

'huh bukankah pendeta dilarang bertato' dengus rias. 'apa itu tanda lahir.?' batin rias sebelum mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

[END]

Rias segera memandang ibunya yang sedih kemudian berkata.

"aku tau kaa sama siapa anak dari kushina baa sama sekaligus nii sama ku"

Sirzech segera menoleh pada adiknya. Venelana menatap rias dengan pandangan berharap dan terpancar kebahagiaan. Begitupula semua orang dalam ruangan itu.

"pertemukan aku denganya rias" ibunya memohon.

"bersabarlah kaa sama besok kita akan menemuinya." Rias tersenyum kepada ibunya.

Sementara itu...

"Naruel yah aku memanggilmu begitu ya.".

Gabriel mengelus surai putih. adik kesayangannya, yang tidur direbahan di pahanya.

"ya Gabriel lakukan sesukamu." naruto tersenyum

"humph tapi tadi aku tak mengenalimu karena penampilanmu yang berbeda." Gabriel membelai pipi naruto.

"benarkah.? " tanya naruto gabriel mengangguk. "benar kok"

"souka baiklah Gabriel izinkan aku tidur disini" meminta izin sebelum kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya. Entah mengapa naruto mengantuk mungkin karena suatu hal.

"tidurlah naruel... Aku sang kekuatan tuhan akan menjagamu"

Gabriel mengelus lembut surai adiknya.

T.b.c

A/N: mengenai nama malaikat malaikat di atas author mencopasnya dari content/show/180/10-Malaikat-Paling-Terkenal-di-Dunia

Untuk yang bertanya apakah updatenya rutin. Itu tergantung kapan author mendapatkan ide dan mood untuk menulis hehe.. Tpi diusahakan akan rutin. karna semakin banyak review kalian semakin semangat author menulis.

Um soal mengapa naruto mengampuni reynare dkk. Karena sesuai tugasnya. Pengampun dan sifatnya yang pengampun naruto memaafkan mereka.

Osu ^~^/ untuk review yang lain author minta maaf karna belum bisa membalasnya tapi author benar benar berterimakasih atas review kalian!

Umithousuki

#logout


	4. Sebuah hubungan

**-Zedekiel-**

 **Naruto: Kishimoto.M**

 **Highschool dxd: Ichie isibumi.**

 **Zedekiel: Umithousuki.**

 **.**

 **Chap 4: sebuah hubungan**

[Zedekiel]

Sona membenarkan letak kacamatanya, iris matanya bergerak untuk menatap orang orang penting dari dunia Bawah. Lord dan lady Gremory. Mou lucifer masa kini. dan sahabatnya Rias yang tengah memasang wajah tersenyum bercampur sedih. Mereka semua kini berada di ruang Osis sona dengan otak jeniusnya, mulai berfikir apa yang menyebabkan sosok sosok berpengaruh dunia bawah berada disini.

"Sona chan." sona mengalihkan pandangannya. Pada Sirzech gremory. sang mou lucifer "ya Lucifer sama." sona menjawab dengan hormat. Sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot sona menatap mou lucifer itu.

"bisakah kami bertemu dengan Guru yang mengajar sejarah disini.? " tanya mou lucifer sona mngerenyitkan dahi bingung kemudian. meminta wakilnya tsubaki untuk membawakan sebuah berkas yang diberisikan surat surat izin Guru ataupun murid.

"uhmm.. Maafkan aku. Lucifer sama. Naruel sensei saat ini berada di Kyoto. sejak kemarin besok baru dia akan kembali." sona memberitaukan perihal keberadaan naruto saat ini ekspresi yang sona dapatkan sari beberapa sosok dihadapanya, adalah sedih, rindu. Dsb.

"maaf mungkin ini tidak sopan bisakah aku tau apa yang terjadi." sona bertanya, mengekuarkan keinginn tahuan yang menghinggap dihatinya. rias memandang ibunya. sebelum mendapat anggukan. Rias menatap sona. Kemudian mulai menjelaskan yang sebenarnya.

Sona diam. Membenarkan kembali letak kacamatnya, jadi itu yang sebenarnya terjadi. pikirnya kemudian menatap sahabatnya, rias terlihat begitu sedih dimata sona. Begitu juga keluargnya, yang paling sedih adalah lady gremory.

Sirzech memutuskan untuk kembali begitupula dengan lord dan lady gremory. mereka akan kembali besok untuk bertemu dengan. orang yang mereka cari.

"ne sona." sona mengalihkan pandangannya. ke arah rias. "apa dia bisa menerimaku.? dan kami.?" sona menatap sahabatnya. diam menunggu rias menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"maksudku. dia tau aku selalu menatapnya, dengan benci dan dia adalah orang yang berhubungan langsung. dengan surga. dan kami adalah iblis..." rias berkata dengan lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

"tenanglah naruel sensei tidak tau jika kita adalah iblis bukan.? kau berpura pura saja seperti selama ini menjadi manusia biasa." sona mencoba memberikan saran.

"dan bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya dia mengetahuinya.?" rias memandang sona. sona terdiam otak cerdasnya, mulai berfikir sekeras apapun otaknya berfikir jawaban yang menurutnya, paling logis hanya satu.

"Dia akan membanci kalian."

[Zedekiel]

Dihamparan padang bunga yang luas, terlihat gabriel tengah, duduk dan membiarkan paha mulusnya. Digunakan bantal oleh adik tercintanya. gabriel menatap wajah tertidur adiknya yang damai. sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah cantik gabriel perlahan lahan ia memajukan wajahnya, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, memejamkan mata mulai mendekatkan bibirnya.

5cm.

3cm

1cm.

"Gabriel.."

"Eh." tersadar gabriel membuka matanya, mendapati mata kuning cerah balas menatapnya, bibirnya merasakan sentuhan lembut. Jari naruto.

"kau akan jatuh." gabriel memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Halo di kepalamu berkedip, posisimu" lanjut naruto.

"a- ah.." gabriel dengan wajah memerah segera kembali ke posisi awalnya, memalingkan wajah indahnya, tak ingin menatap naruto dipangkuannya.

"kau ini selalu polos nee san" naruto tersenyum. sambil mencubit pelan pipi tembem gabriel membuat sang empunya, pipi mengaduh.

"mou sudah kubilang naru! Panggil aku Gabriel chan! Jangan Gabriel atau nee san" tuntut gabriel ataa panggilan naruto padanya. "tidak kamu tau kan aku selalu menganggap malaikat yang diciptakan sebelum diriku adalah kakakku, dan malaikat sesudahku adikku"

Naruto mengelus pipi gabriel lembut.

"haaah baiklah." desah pasrah Gabriel. gabriel kemudian melihat naruto "nee jadi maukah kau menceritakan mengapa kamu menghilang bersama dengan tewasnya, Ayah. Zedekiel." tanya Gabriel lembut.

"humm.? Kamu ingin tau.?" tanya naruto yang dibalas anggukan antusias Gabriel.

"tidak bisa aku sudah berjanji pada ayah untuk tidak mengatakan apapun." naruto berkata sambil bangkit dari pangkuan Gabriel. Raut tidak senang tercipta diwajah cantik gabriel.

"mou baiklah." gabriel mengembungkan pipinya. "tapi jelaskan kenapa kamu menakai tubuh manusia.?" tanya gabriel.

"aku menolongnya." Gabriel menatap naruto tak mengerti.

"aku menolong pemilik tubuh ini. Ketika akan meninggal, aku menyatuh dengannya. memberikannya, kesempatan kedua walau dia selalu bermain wanita. dan tidak taat pada Ayah. Tapi dia punya satu hal yang jarang dimilik manusia masa kini."

Gabriel tersenyum mendengar cerita naruto betapa pengampun dan baiknya, adiknya ini. Menolong seorang manusia bahkan menyatu dengan manusia itu sendiri.

"kau selalu baik Zedekiel."

"itu tugasku sepertimu yang membawa doa para manusia, aku mengampuni para manusia." naruto menatap ke arah langit.

"dan lagi sepertinya sudah takdirku untuk membantu manusia ini untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Yang belum selesai."

Gabriel mendekat ke arah naruto.

"Maksudmu..?" tanyanya, tak nengerti.

"manusia ini tidak, lebih tepatnya sekarang aku memiliki ikatan dengan keluarga bangsawan Underwold" Gabriel membulatkan matanya.

"tenang saja. Gabriel." naruto bangkit menepuk celananya yang kotor. Kemudian menoleh kepada gabriel. " Gabriel katakan pada Michael, pihak iblis mencurigai kita sebagai pembuhnuh Diodora Astorht dan itu memang benar akulah yang membunuh iblis itu."

Gabriel diam karna tau naruto belum menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"pihak iblis pasti akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan kita. tenang saja katakan pada Mikhael seperti itu. aku akan mengurusnya." naruto mulai menglangkan kakinya, gabriel mulai berdiri.

"pulanglah aku akan segera menyusul ke surga." naruto tersenyum kemhdian pergi menggunakan lingkaran sihir. Gabriel tersenyum kemudian mulai memunculkan sayapnya, dan menuju surga.

[Zedekiel]

Sejak tadi reynare bertanya tanya dalam hatinya kemanakah Gubernurnya Azazel akan membawnya, dia sudah meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang ia perbuat kemarin malam. Gubernurnya, sangat murka dan akan segera membunuhnya. tapi saat ia mengatakan nama naruto yang memaafkanya, gubernur nya membatalkan niatnya. dan malah membawanya ke kuoh dan kini berhenti di depan sebuah rumah.

"kau sekarang memiliki tuan baru. Jangan pernah membantah apapun kata katanya, dan jangan pernah aku akan membunuhmu" reynare mengangguk cepat menjawab suara tajam dan dingin tuannya.

Azazel mengetuk pintu itu.

*tok tok tok.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda yang pernah reynare jumpai sebelumnya. Pemuda yang telah mengampuninya.

"yo Zedekiel.." dan mata reynare membulat tatkala saat pemimpinnya menyebutkan pemuda di depannya, bernama Zedekiel ya dia tau siapa yang tidak tau Zedekiel. Malaikat agung salah satu Archangel Tuhan. Sosok malaikat yang dikatakan maha pengampun. dan maha tau tentang kebenaran apapun. dan Juga Zedekiel adalah sosok yang ia dambakan sewaktu dirinya masih suci dan belum terjatuh.

-Naruto pov.

Aku membuka pintu rumahku, ketika mendengar suara ketukan. aku baru saja membeli rumah ini dan langsung pindah kesini bersama Asia. setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada Nyonya Hyoudou dan tuan hyoduou. Dan aku baru memberitaukan soal letak rumahku pada seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depanku.

"Azazel." aku tersenyum. melihatnya, datang membawa seorang wanita yang aku ketahui salah satu anak buahnya yang memberontak. Apa dia akan membunuhnya, namun kesini dahulu meminta persetujuan dariku.?

"silahkan masuk" tawarku. Aku lihat dia menggeleng dan menyuruh wanita yang dibawanya. Berjalan ke arahku.

"mulai saat ini dia milikmu Zedekiel aku memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah karna membantuku jaa." aku terkejut mendengarnya. Berbicara seperti itu. sebelum sempat aku mengatakan sesuatu. Dia terlebih dahulu telah menghilang. haaah. Dasar Azazel.

Naruto pov end.

Naruto memandang wanita yang berdiri dihadanya. wanita yang di tatap hanya menundukan kepalanya. takut bila ia akan dimarah.

"Namamu.? " tanya naruto.

"Reynare" wanita itu menjawab dengan wajah kemduian wanita itu mendongak kala merasakan usapan lembut dikepalanya.

"selamat datang adikku" reynare terkejur melihat senyum kecil nan tulus itu. Dia merasakan sesuatu membuncah dalam hatinya. sesuatu yang mereka sebut kehangatan.

"ah ha hai Zedekiel sama" naruto menggeleng mendengar panggilan itu.

"panggil aku Nii sama oke." naruto berkata raynare hanya menganggukan kepalanya. dan naruto puas akan hal itu.

"baiklah Asia kita punya keluarga baru dan lihat kamu akan mempunyai adik."

Asia yang mendengar naruto memanggil namanya, dan segera turun menghampiri mereka asia dengan senyumnya memandang raynare tanpa benci hanya ada ketulusan seakan telah melupakan kejahatan yang raynare kakaknya yang sejatinya Adalah Malaikat mengampuni raynare mengapa ia tidak.

"Halo Imotou mulai sekarang aku kakamu perkenalkan Namaku Asia Alexander Naruel"

Asia segera menghampiri raynare dan menarik tangan raynare untuk mengikutinya. "Ayo akan aku tunjukan kamarmu."

Naruto memandang asia dan raynare dengan senyuman.

"haaah. Ayah kau memberikanku tanggung jawab lagi."

Desah naruto sambil memandang langit malam.

[Zedekiel]

Rias pov.

Aku duduk di ruangan klubku dengan gugup aku akan bertemu dengan Naruel nii sama. aku gugup tentang bagaimana reaksinya. Mengetahui ternyata aku adalah sudah menyuruh issei untuk mengajak nii sama kemari. dan sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di sini.

Aku melihat kaa sama juga sangat gugup dan rindu otou sama menenangkan kaa sama. Sementara sirzech nii sama dan grayfia nij sama mereka hanya memasang wajah datar.

*ceklek

Pintu terbuka dan nampaklah pria berpajaian hitan layaknya pendeta dengan memegang sebuah Alkitab masuk keruanganku. Dialah nii sama ku.

Naruto Alexander Naruel.

"Nii sama." aku bergumam sepertinya gumamanku di dengar olehnya, kini ia menatapku sambil tersenyum. Sementara sirzech nii sama dan grayfia nee sama hanya memandang naruel nii sama seolah menilai penampilannya.

"Anda. Pendeta itu."

Aku melihat kaa sama bergetar dan tou sama hanya diam.

*Grep!

Kaa sama segera memeluk naruel nii sama dengan sangat erat.

"Hikss...Hikss. kau sudah tau sejak dipemakaman itu aku adalah bibimu. kenapa kau hanya diam kala itu." kaa sama menangis. Tinggi kaa sama yang hanya se dada naruel nii sama membuatnya, menangis di dada naruel nii sama.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu nak. Aku akan membayar hutangku pada nee san aku berjanji."

Aku dapat merasakan keseriusan dan ketekatan yang luar biasa dari kaa sama.

"Apa kalian akan mreinkarnasiku sebagai iblis.?" aku melihat tubuh kaa sama menegang. tatkala suara datar dari nii sama keluar.

yang aku takutkan benar dia tau kami adalah iblis musuh dari dirinya yang merupakan pengikut tuhan yang taat.

.

.

T.B.C.

Osh halo chap 4 udah umi up ^~^ hehe terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah memberikan review sebagai penyemangat umi.

Uhmm untuk word panjang agak usah sepertinya karna umi ngetik di Hp hehe.

Yap. Gabriel adalah kakak dari naruto karna naruto menganggap malaikat yang diciptakan sebelumnya, adalah kakak. Dan malaikat sesudahnya, adalaj adik.

Soal fic satunya umi belum ada ide lagi hehe. Jadi sementara fokus fic ini.

Oke arigatou maaf yang belum bisa aku balas reviw nya.

-See you next chap

#logout


	5. sebuah ikatan yang rapuh

**+Zedekiel+**

 **Highschool dxd by Ichie isibumi**

 **Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Zedekiel by Umithousuki**

 **.**

 **chap 5: sebuah ikatan yang rapuh.**

Naruto memandang seisi ruangan klub yang menjadi hening. sepertinya dia salah bicara. Naruto merasakan pelukan venelana terlepas dan kini ia melihat venelana menunduk. mendapati suasana menjadi hening. Naruto memberikan senyuman matanya.

"ah kenapa suasananya, seperti ini etto... aku hanya membaca sebuah buku fiksi" naruto memperlihatkan sebuah buku. Berjudul

-The Radiant Sun of Kuoh Academy-

Mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan menatap naruto sambil menaikan alis. "ah kalau kalian mau aku bisa meminjamkan buku ini aku juga mempunyai dua buku lagi" naruto mengeluarkan lagi dua buku berjudul

-Kōkai- dan -The Light in our Hearts- kemudian meletakan semua buku itu di atas meja. "ah.. Pengarang buku buku ini sungguh hebat hmmm. Aku tertarik untuk menulis jadinya." dengan tertawa kecil naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"berhenti bercanda." naruto menoleh melihat rias yang menggigit bibir bawahnya naruto juga melihat sebuah anak sungai mengalir dari mata rias.

"eh sumimasen rias san aku tak mengerti maksud kalian" naruto bertanya dengan nada yang ia buat polos. Rias mengepalkan tangannya. "kamu tau kan kamu tau sejak lama kalau aku adikmu. setelah kamu bertemu kaa sama di pemakaman kushina baa sama!" rias berteriak. dengan air mata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Naruto melihat Rias menangis sedikit tidak enak.

"kaa sama selalu mengkhawatirkan dirimu dan merasa bersalah atas kematian kushina baa sama." naruto menoleh kepada venelana yang tengah dipeluk oleh Zectius (?). "aku tau kamu memyindir kami dengan perkataanmu barusan. apa kau membenci kami.?" tanya rias dengan nada bergetar. "karna jujur aku sendiri dulu membencimu karna kamu dari golongan yang bertentangan dengan diriku." ucap rias bernada sendu. "tapi kebencian itu berubah diganti penyesalan yang sama seperti kaa sama rasakan." rias menunduk mengakhiri ucapannya.

Suasana hening menghinggapi ruangan itu. tidak ada yang berbicara mereka semua dalam pikiran mereka sendiri.

"aku membenci kalian.?" naruto memiringkan kepalanya. seluruh anggota gremory menatap naruto bingung. "kalian adalah eksistensi yang Tuhan ciptakan. Lalu untuk apa aku membenci kalian.? sungguh ia (tuhan) tidak akan memaafkan diriku bila membenci mahluk yang ia ciptakan." naruto tertawa kecil.

"tidak baik saling membenci buka"

"lalu kenapa kamu tidak mengatakan kamu anak nee san waktu di pemakaman.?" tanya venelana meminta penjelasan.

"ah bagaimana ya. Uhmm. Ya kamu tau aku kaku mengingat kita baru pertama bertemu akan aneh kalau aku bilang aku keponakanmu" naruto menggaruk pipinya. Venelana menarik tangan naruto dan membawa naruto kedalam pelukannya. Lagi.

"panggil aku kaa san. " ucap venelana. "eh-" baru saja naruto akan protes tapi lebih dulu dihentikan venelana yang. Mempererat pelukannya.

[Zedekiel]

Naruto duduk disofa ruangan klub dengan venelana yang erat menempel. Padanya rias duduk dihadapannya dengan sedikit kaku zectius yang duduk disebelah istrinya, tersenyum melihat sang istri begitu senang. Sirzech dah grayfia yang duduk disebelah rias. Suasana tegang tadi berubah menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

"jadi nee san memberi mu nama Naruto Alexander Naruel." tanya venelana kepada naruto. Naruto yang tengah membaca buku berjudul -Kokai-hanya mengangguk. " benar artinya adalah. Pusaran kebenaran tuhan." jawab naruto sedikit berbohong.

"Nee san memang orang yang taat bahkan memberikan nama yang indah pada anaknya." venelana mengangguk kemudian memperkenalkan anak dan menantunya sekaligus suaminya.

"hai salam kenal" naruto tersenyum sambil menurunkan sedikit bukunya, sirzeh sedari tadi diam bersama grayfia bukan tanpa alasan mereka diam untuk menilai siapa sebenarnya, Naruto ini.

"nii sama mau kah kau-" "tidak. Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk mengoodaku. Dengan hal hal duniawi karna aku telah merasakan surga nya tuhan" naruto memotong ucapan rias. "Ta-" "rias" ucapan rias Terpotong oleh venelana yang menatap tajam rias. "baik kaa sama" rias menunduk.

"katakan apa yang menganggumu." naruto melirik sirzech bersama grayfia melalui ekor matanya. Venelana, rias dan Zectius ikut menoleh ke sirzech. Yang dilihat hanya tersenyum.

"Nii sama. mengapa kau membentengi dirimu dengan aura suci.?" sirzech bertanya dengan senyuman yang belum luntur. Venelana rias dan zectius terkejut mengetahuinya. "apa benar naruto.?" venelana menoleh pada naruto.

Naruto mendesah kemudian berdiri dan menyimpan bukunya. "aku cuma mengantisipasi hal yang tidak di inginkan seperti kaa san tau rias bersukuh ingin menjadikanku iblis. Walau aku bilang aku tidak membenci kalian. tapi itu bukan berarti aku memerima kalian." "ini adalah sebuah hubungan yang rapuh." srizech bersuara. Dan naruto menggangguk membenarkan

"seberapa keras kalian berusaha untuk meyakinkanku dan seberapa keras kalian berusaha menjaga keyakinanku. Itu merupakan hal yang penting." naruto tersenyum.

"osh baiklah sampai jumpa." naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar menuju pintu belum sempat ia memegang gagang pintu suara sirzech menghentikan langkah naruto.

"siapa kamu sebenarnya.?" tanya sirzech naruto menoleh memasang wajah tak mengerti. "energimu. Setingkat denganku atau bahkan lebih." sirzech berkata pada naruto.

"jarang ada seorang pendeta biasa memilik aura suci sebesar ini, kecuali dia seorang palladin. Atau orang yang terbekati." rias, venelana dan zectius terkejut mendengar ucapan sirzech.

"haaah kamu benar aku diberkati oleh Malaikat Raziel." naruto mendesah kemudian tersenyum. Mereka semua memasang raut terkejut. "benar dugaanku nii sama kau bukan pendeta biasa." sirzech tersenyum. Kemudian melangkah ke arah naruto.

*bugh, wusssssh.

Sirzech melesatkan tinjunya. Yang terlapis energi penghancur naruto menahan pukulan tersebut. pukulan sirzech yang lebih kuat membuat naruto terlempar keluar dengan menghancurkan dinding bangunan.

*sreeeet..

Naruto terseret kebelakang. "hup" naruto menambahkan energi suci di kakinya untuk menghentikan dirinya dan berhasil. Naruto melemaskan tangannya. Yang sedikit memar akibat pukulan sirzech.

"sirzech!" venelana menatap marah putranya. "tenanglah kaa sama pukulan itu tidak akan membunuh orang sekaliber nii sama" dan benar perkataan sirzech venelana melihat naruto yang tersenyum sambil memijat tangannya.

"He hebat" rias terbata melihat naruto bisa selamat dari pukulan sirzech yang ia yakini mampu membunuh High class devil dalam sekali pukulan.

"baiklah nii sama aku akan mengujimu." sirzech melesat keluar. Menuju naruto posisinya 10m ftf dari naruto.

"ah.. Baiklah." pasrah naruto kemudian ia memunculkan sebauh lingkaran sihir penyimpanan dan mengambil sebuah buku bersampul hitam.

"Berkah dari Raziel, Legend of Eiiyu" ucap naruto. Buku itu melayang dihadapan naruto dan membuka halaman pertama.

'baiklah raziel aku akan memakai hadiah darimu.

-Flashback-

Di taman surga zedekiel tengah berbaring. direrumputan dia baru saja dari bumi menahana tangan abraham untuk menyembelih anaknya.

*puk

Zedekiel merasakan sesuat menjatuhi kepalanya ia menoleh mendapati buku bersampul hitam. "hari ini adalah hari kau lahir. Aku memberikan buku itu untukmu Nii san. Aku membuatnya dengan memasukan para legenda kedalamnya, tentu saja setelah izin dari ayah." Zedekiel bangkit dan melihat Archangel yang menempati posisi sembilan bernama Indonesia raziel yang memberikannya hadiah.

"ah terimakasih aku pasti akan memakainya" Zedekiel tersenyum kemudian mulai menyimpan buku pemberian raziel.

-flashback end-

Sirzech diam meniliti buku yang dikeluarkan naruto. Berkah dari salah satu archangel pasti bukanlah hal yang lemah. Sementara itu lapangan klub rias telah ramai oleh anggota osis. Dan anggota klub rias. Mereka datang karena merasakan enegi iblis yang besar.

Venelana yang berdiri di sebelah suaminya, berniat mencegah pertarungan sirzech dan naruto. Namun dihentikan zectius. "tenang saja ini adalah cara sirzech mendekatkan hubungan mereka" zectius menenangkan istrinya. Grayfia sendiri mulai membuat barrier untuk mencegah manusia biasa melihat pertarungan yang akan berlangsung.

"Lucifer sama akan bertarung melawan naruel sensei menurutmu siapa yang akan menang kaichou?" tsubaki queen dari sona bertanya. "entahlah. Mendengar naruel sensei mendapat berkat dari salah satu archangel akan sangat bodoh. Untuk mengatakan lucifer sama akan langsung menang" sona menjawab sambil membenarkan kacamata miliknya.

"kau benar kaichou." tsubaki mengangguk kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya terhadap pertempuran yang akan terjadi.

-sisi sirzech dan naruto.

"mulailah nii sama aku ingin tau apa yang Raziel sang rahasia dirinya. Berikan kepadamu" naruto mengangguk. Kemudian melirk halaman yang dipilih oleh bukunya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas kemudian berkata. perkataan naruto membuat mereka melebarkan matanya.

 **" Keluarlah Jack the ripper, kau sudah mengukirkan mamamu dalam sejarah, sebagai pembunuh berbahaya yang ditakuti manusia. dan makhluk lainnya. dengan berkah raziel aku memanggilmu!"**

Angin berhembus kencang mengakibatkan pandangan seluruh orang terganggu. Angin menghilang. kini terlihatlah. Sosok gadis kecil berambut putih. Bermata kuning berpakaian hitam sambil memegang sebuah pisau di masing masing tangannya.

dialah jack the ripper.

"uhmm ne ne. Otousan" jack berbalik memandang naruto dengan bingung. "dimana makanannya.?" jack bertanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya. Membuatnya terlihat imut. "eh ada dirumah tapi sekarang jack mau kan membantu tousan melawan kakak yang ada disana." naruto dengan senyum lembut menunjuk sirzech.

"uhmm.." jack berbalik melihat sirzech yang ditunjuk naruto. "uhmm baiklah tapi nanti jack minta 5 hati minotaur." jack berkata sambil memainkan piasaunya. "hai tousan akan berikan." balas naruto.

Sirzech memberikan senyumnya, mendengar jack akan melawannya. 'jack the ripper. Pembunuh yang pernah meneror manusia dan mahluk supernatural.' sirzech membatin sambil menilai jack dihadapannya.

-sisi penonton.

"Eh jack the ripper aku kira dia laki laki" issei memandang jack dengan serius

*pletak! Issei mendapatkan jitakan dari koneko sang gadis kucing berambut putih. "mesum." kata pedas terlontar dari mulut koneko membuat issei langsung pundung di pojokan.

"Jack teh ripper meneror london pada th 1888 membunuh banyak orang dan memakan organ dalam mereka. dia jugalah yang membantai setengah klan vampire raksasa yang berada di london." sona mengutarakan apa yang ia ketahui mengenai sosok jack. Rias dan yang lain hanya diam mendengar apa yang sona ucapkan dalam hati mereka mulai bertanya tanya sehebat apa kekuatan naruto.

-kembali ke sirzech dan naruto.

"baiklah bisa kita mulai.?" tanya sirzech naruto mengangguk sirzech segera merilis mantra dan melemparkan bola bola penghancur skala sedang ke arah naruto. Jack melihat itu melemparkan satu pisauanya.

*syut, syut, syet.

Pisau yang jack lemparkan dengan cepat memotong bola penghancur milik sirzech. membuat sirzech terkejut. Jack dengan cepat telah berada disamping kanan sirzech.

"kakak serangan itu gak mempan ke jack loh." jack segera mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah sirzech.

*crasssh!

Mata sirzech melebar melihat lengannya, yang telah ia lapisi demonic power berhasil ditembus oleh pisau milik jack. "kakak meremahkan jack" sirzech dengan segera melakukan salto belakang ketika mendengar nada childish dari jack yang tengah berada di depannya. dan menyebetkan pisaunya.

Menapak sirzech menatap naruto dan jack. 'cepat' batin sirzech mengakui kecepatan jack.

Disisi lapangan juga mereka semua terkejut dengan pergerakan jack yang mampu melukai seorang sekaliber sirzech lucifer.

Mata sirzech melebar ketika mendengar naruto yang kembali berusara.

 **"keluarlah Shysipus! Kau adalah kesatria emas bijaksana milik Athena! Pemanah hebat dari Sanctuary sang Sagittarius! dengan. Berkah raziel aku memanggilmu!"** kilatan cahaya emas memenuhi arena membuat mata seluruh orang tak mampu melihat. Cahaya emas hilang kini berdiri seorang pria gagah berwajah tampan berambur cokelat acak, mata berwarna cokelat. dan memakai zirah emas, dengan sepasang sayap emas lebar di pundaknya. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah busur yang juga berwarna emas.

"Panahku adalah panahmu master." ucap shysipus kepada naruto. " hai tolong bantu jack dari jauh " balas naruto yang di jawab denga anggukan shysipus.

"Shysipus salah satu legenda dari 12 manusia yang terpilih menjadi Gold saint dewi athena untuk melawan hades" sona mengutarakan kembali apa yang ia ketahui. dia terkagum bisa melihat dengan matanya sendiri para manusia yang melegenda.

"kakak kamu melamun" sirzech menyerongkan badannya menghindari tebasan jack. Kemudian sirzech kembali bergerak cepat membuat sihir pertahanan menahan panah shysipus yang berkecepatan cahaya. 'aku nyaris tak bisa melihat panah ini.' batin sirzech.

*wuush, greb.

Sirzech menangkap tangan jack yang berada disampingnya, dan berniat menebasnya. "eh ketangkap" nada polos keluar dari jack sirzech kemudian melemparkan jack kedepan. Jack menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, dan mendarat disamping shysipus.

"baiklah aku akan serius sebaiknya anda juga nii sama" sirzech mulai menaikan tekanan energinya membuat tanah dibawahnya bergetar. Dan membuat shysipus dan jack sedikit memberat nafasnya. " kuat sesuai dugaanku." keringat mengalir dipelipis naruto merasakan energi sirzech semakin membesar dan bergerak ke arahnya.

 **" Karna sang putra surya anak dewa matahari. Pahlawan berprinsip yang disegani kawan dan lawan. Dengan berkah raziel aku panggil dirimu."** naruto mengucapkan mantra pemanggilnya dengan lirih. "menyatu!" cahaya api merah segera melesat dari langit dan bergabung kedalam tubuh naruto.

 **"Agni O"**

Mata naruto terbuka iris kuning bergati shafire bersamaan dengan ucapannya.

*Wussssh

kobaran api besar tercipta melindungi dirinya beserta kedua pahlawan yang ia panggil.

*Booom!

Energi penghancur dan api dari Dewa mytolohi hindu berbenturan menciptakan sebuah ledakan besar.

[Zedekiel]

Di surga.

"ada apa raziel.? " mikhael bertanya kepada raziel sejak awal rapat dimulai malaikat yang memegang nama rahasia tuhan itu seperti melamun. "tidak aku hanya merasa Zedekiel sedang bersenang aenang." ia menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"mikhael pertemuan dengan para iblis nanti biarkanlah aku dan Zedekiel saja yang mengurusnya." pinta raziel.

"eh tidak naruel hanya akan bersamaku" gabriel yang mendengar permintaan raziel segera bersuara tidak terima.

"baiklah raziel aku serahkan padamu. Lagipula kaulah yang paling dekat dengan Zedekiel bahkan melebihi gabriel" persetujuan mikhael membuat gabriel memanyunkan wajah cantiknya.

"mooouh!" gabriel dengan kesal pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat. 'saa aku tidak sabar Zedekiel apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan bukuku'

T.b.c

A/N: halo umi berusaha membuat chap ini untuk lebih panjang. Tapi menulis dengan Hp sedikit susah dan begitu umi post ada beberapa yang terhapus sehingga membuat umi memanyunkan bibir kesal =3=

Ageng: gantung ya maaf deh.

Aikawa: udah lanjut nih.

666 avenger: nama asli anak kushina adalah menma, setelah bergabung dengan Zedekiel namanya diganti menjadi Naruto.

Fadhli: ok ini udah.

Ddraig: udah nih.

Aamarsy: raynare jadi adik karna asia duluan yang menjadi adik angkat naruto.

Kidsno: oke.

Dimas: makasih udah koreksi.

Fahzi: makasih.

Virgo: udah nih.

Sekali lagi makasih pada kalian umi ucapkan karna telah mau membaca dan mereview fic ini arigatou. Dan maaf umi gak bisa bikin fight yang bagus ^~^

#Umithousukilogout


	6. kelelawar kecil

**. Zedekiel .**

 **Seluruh char dalam fic ini milik pencipta mereka masing masing.**

 **Warn: mungkin AU. (karena para servant dan char lain)**

 **.**

 **Fic ini terisnpirasi dari fic author fav umi: Uchida tokugawa dan Kristoper21**

 **Chap 6: kelelawar kecil.**

 **.**

ledakan mereda dan kini menampakan sirzech yang baik baik saja disisi naruto sendiri api yang mengelilingnya, menghilang nampak hanya naruto seorang shysipus dan jack telah pergi. Penampilan naruto membuat sirzech bersiaga pasalnya kini naruto berpakaian kerah terbuka menampakan dada bidang dan perut atletisnya. Di tengah dadanya terdapat simbol matahari

Mata naruto yang tadinya kuning menjadi shafire rambut putihnya sedikit memanjang dan warnanya berubah mengarah ke arah perak ditangannya tergenggam sebuah tombak berwarna kuning dengan lingkaran seperti matahari.

 **"Akulah karna putra Dewa surya sesuai kehendak master aku akan mengalahkanmu."** suara yang keluar dari mulut naruto seperti bukan suaranya karna suara yang keluar bernada cukup berat dan terdengar angkuh. 'haaah karna sudah kubilang hilangkan sifat sombongmu' desah naruto melalui batin.

"suatu kehormatan bisa bertemu dan bertarung melawanmu Karna putra Dewa surya." srizech memberikan hormat kemudian mensumon sebuah katana berwarna hitam pekat. "dan tolong maafkan hamba bila anda terluka." sirzech sekejap menghilang dan muncul dihadapan naruto dengan katana terhunus pada wajah naruto.

*cassh!

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menghindari tusukan katana namun pipinya berhasil tergores, luka itu dengan cepat beregenerasi. Naruto memutarkan tombaknya kemudian menusukan pada perut sirzech. Sirzech memiringkan badannya membuat tombak itu kembali menusuk naruto namun niat itu Sirzech urungkan. Melihat kobaran api membesar dan berniat membakarnya, tak berniat menjadi iblis panggang sirzech memilih melompat mundur menjaga jarak.

Menghilangkan kobaran apinya Naruto segera melesat ke Sirzech "hum." Naruto bergumam ketika tebasannya, berhasil ditahan. "Destruction kazikil bey." Sirzech melirik mata naruto sambil menyebutkan jurusnya. Sari bawah tanah tempat Naruto berpijak muncul puluhan tombak berasal dari Demonic power yang menusuk naruto.

*jleb, syeeet. syuut.

Tubuh Naruto tertusuk dan terjepit oleh jurus Sirzech. satu tombak Sirzech bahkan nyaris menusuk dagu Naruto.

-luar lapangan

Mereka para iblis muda beserta, Grayfia, Zectius dan Venelana menonton pertempuran itu tanpa berkedip. "sudah berakhir." gumam Akeno "tidak terlalu cepat untuk berbicara seperti itu" rias berkata menjawab gumaman akeno. " rias benar lihatlah" sona menyetujui jawaban rias sambil menatap ke dalam lapangan.

-di dalam lapangan.

"sepertinya aku pemenangya nii sama." sirzech menusukan katananya, pada dada naruto.

*ctang!

Katana Sirzech tak bisa menembus dada Naruto sontak Sirzech membelakan matanya. "kau meremehkan diriku boy." kobaran apinya segera meledak dari tubuh Naruto dan membakar habis Destruction Sirzech, Srizech segera melesat terbang melakukan jump high keudara. Menghindari panas api Naruto. "pertahananmu terbuka dibelakang" Naruto muncul belakang Sirzech memgahntamkan tombaknya, pada punggung sang lucifer.

tak ingin merasakan serangan Naruto. Sirzech dengan gesit memutar tubuhnya, dan menahan tombak Naruto dengan katana di genggamannya. Wooofh! naruto menaikan intensitas tombaknya dengan api membuat Sirzech terlempar dan melesat kebawah bagaikan roket

*boom

Sirzech menghantam tanah dan menciptakan kawah yang cukup besar, wusssh! Debu menghilang sekejap mata ketika bola bola destruction melesat ke arah Naruto. Tak tinggal diam Naruto membalas dengan memembakan bola api yang ukurannya sama dengan Destruction Sirzech. Boom ledakan diudara bagaikan kembang api terjadi. Bola api Naruto memenangkan aduan itu. dan terus menembakkan bola bola itu kebawah dimana Sirzech berada.

Debu menghilang nampaklah kawah besar membentuk matahari akibat serangan Naruto. namun ia sama sekali tak menemukan tanda tanda Sirzech.

"uhuk!" Naruto memuntahkan liur kala merasakan tumbukan Sirzech yang dilapisi destruction pada wajahnya. "jika senjata tidak mampu menembus zirahmu maka tangan kosong yang terbaik." Sirzech menaikan kecepatannya hingga tak mampu diikuti Naruto dan akhirnya Naruto hanya menjadi mainan Sirzech.

*bom bughm bom.

Pukulan Shirzech terjadi dilangit dilakukan dengan cepat. sehingga menimbulkan suara dentan keras terdengar sampai keluar kekkai sekaligus menambah kerusakan kekkai yang sedari awal sudah rusak. Grayfia dari luar segera mulai memperbaiki kekai

 **"Agni O (angni sang dewa)"**

Wwoosssh! Api berkobar dengan lebih gila dari tubuh Naruto Naruto segera menembakan bola bola api dengan ukuran besar kesegala arah. membuat Sirzech kesusahan menahannya, karna daya panas api Naruto.

Booom! Booom! Sirzech membentuk barrier menahan terjangan api Naruto yang tanpa henti membombardir dirinya. *Syuuut. *pyaaar *craaash! Mata Sirzech melebar kala barriernya pecah bagaikan kaca akibat tombak Naruto yang mengarah padanya bahkan sampai menggores pundaknya. Bugh! Sirzech melesat kebawah merasakan pukulan Naruto diperutnya berhasil membuat Sirzech melesat kebewah Naruto segera menukik mengejar Sirzech.

Sirzech yang melihat naruto pun segera melemparkan power destructionnya. Ke arah Naruto *Boom tepat saat destruction Sirzech telak mengenai Naruto begitu pula Sirzech menghantam tanah. Wooosssh! Debu tersingkir dengan cepat karena pancaran energi api Naruto dan Destruction Sirzech.

'karna aku tidak bisa membantu memasok energi lagi. Hanya tersisa energi suciku kali ini ' Naruto membantin dengan Karna. 'aku paham master' Karna mengangguk. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya. Mengambil tombaknya yang tertancap di tanah Sirzech pun ikut melangkah mendekati Naruto. " sudah cukup master harus mengisi ibadah di Gereja ia sudah terlambat 1 menit" Naruto memandang Sirzech. "baiklah Nii sama. Sesuai dugaanku walau aku memakai 60% kekuatanku belum bisa mengalahkanmu" Sirzech tersenyum memuji Naruto.

"ya sudah aku pergi. Katakan pada Kaa san jangan khawatir. Dan kau pantas untuk seorag Mou." Naruto menyunggikan senyum kecil lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan kobaran api.

"Master apa kau belum mau identitasmu diketahui.?" tanya Karna 'belum hehe. aku punya sedikit masalah juga dengan salah seorang mou.' balas Naruto.

[Zedekiel]

Pagi hari di kuoh lebih tepatnya dikediaman Naruto. Naruto tengah sarapan bersama kedua adiknya. "Jadi raynare aku akan pergi mengajar kamu dirumah dan Jaga adikmu Asia" raynare hanya mengangguk. "Jadi Nii sama akan mengajar di kuoh.?" raynare bertanya setelah selesai mengunyah makanannya, " itu benar." Naruto tersenyum sambil melap sudut bibirnya, "baiklah Raynare Asia Nii san berangkat." Naruto berdiri dari kurisnya.

"ah Nii sama apa boleh aku belajar sihir dengan Nee sama.?" Asia bertanya kepada Naruto yang dijawab dengan senyuman. "tentu saja Raynare latihlah adikmu dengan baik" ucap Naruto yang di tanggapi Raynare dengan senyuman senang "baiklah aku berangka." Naruto tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hati hati Nii sama" Raynare dan Asia menjawab bersama.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, menikmati angin musim semi yang menerpanya, dia menghirup udara sedikit rakus. "memang musim semi musim terbaik." Naruto tersenyum, kemudian segera merogoh sakunya untuk menemukan buku yang akan ia baca. "eh bukuku kemana.?" Naruto sedikit terkejut. Mencari bukunya tidak ada.

"oh Ayah, ternyata aku meninggalkannya di ruang club Rias." Naruto tertawa kecil karena ia lupa membawa bukunya pulang.

Rias duduk di ruangan osis Bersama Sona mereka tengah membaca buku Naruto yang tertinggal, " Sona aku merasa ketua Osis disini sepertimu" Rias memperlihatkan halaman buku yang tengah ia baca, "ketua Osis iblis memaksa seorang pemuda Shinobi untuk menjadi iblis" Rias mlihat Sona. "buku ini Juga wanita berambut merah tidur tanpa busana untuk menyembuhkan anggota barunya yang ternyata ayah anggota barunya adalah malaikat" Sona membenarkan letak kacamata nya. "eh yang benar saja." Rias protes.

"benar kok." Sona tetap teguh mengabaikan protes dari Rias. "Naruel sensei punya buku cerita yang bagus dan semuanya berhubungan dengan makhluk Supernatural" Sona menyampaikan apa yang ia pikirkan. "kamu benar Sona tapi tidak heran sih Nii sama diberkati oleh Raziel yang merupakan Archangel." Rias ikut berbicara. "oh ya bagaimana keadaan ibumu.?" Sona bertanya mengenai keadaan ibu sahabat nya. "kaa sama sudah lebih baik" Rias tersenyum "Kaa sama akam kesini lagi untuk bertemu Nii sama katanya ia masih rindu." Sona mengangguk mendengar jawaban Rias. "andaikan saja Nii sama mau menjadi iblis" desaj Rias sepertinya ia masih kecewa Naruto menolak untuk menjadi iblis. "Jangan bodoh" Rias mendelik tidak terima sahabatnya mengatakan ia bodoh."Naruel sensei adalah Pendeta yang bahkan diberkati Archangel posisi nya di Surga pasti besar jika kau memaksa menjadikan Naruel sensei untuk menjadi iblis pihak Surga tidak akan terima dan akan menimbulkan konflik lebih besar." Sona menjelaskan.

"kau benar aku tidak berfikir sejauh itu." Rias menyenderkan tubuhnya. "oh ya para mou akan datang untuk membahas pertemuan dengan pihak surga mengenai kematian Diodora." Sona berucap. " aku sudah tau tapi siapa yang membunuh Diodora.?" tanya Rias "entah mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahuinya." Sona menjawab."Belzebub sama sangat marah aku bisa yakin itu." kata Rias "kamu benar tapi aku tidak sedih Diodora mati, dia cukup mesum" Sona menjawab. "aku setuju!" Rias menyetujui ucapan sona dengan ceria, perhatian mereka kemudian teralihkan ke lingkaran sihir yang muncul.

"Rias tan! Sona tan!" muncullah sosok gadis berambut hitam twintail memakai pakain penyihir segera melompat dan memeluk Sona dan Rias. "ugh Leviathan sama se sesak" Rias dan Sona mulai kehabisan Nafas karena eratnya pelukan Serafall leviathan mou yang mengidap Siscon akut.

"hehe gomen aku merindukan kalian" Serafall memeletkan lidahnya, Sona menghela nafas lelah menghadapi kelakuan kakanya. "Leviathan sama apa Nii sama juga akan kemari.?" tanya Rias "tentu Sir tan akan datang bersama ajuka" Serafall menjawab masih dengan nada khasnya. Sifat anak anak Serafall lenyap ketika matanya menemukan sebuah buku yang sangat ia kenali.

"Sona dimana kamu menemukan buku ini.? " tanya Serafall sambil mengambil buku di atas meja Sona. Sona mengernyit bingung nada kakak nya tiba tiba berubah. "itu milik Naruel sensei" jawab sona. "Naruel.?" Sera mengulang nama yang disebutkan Sona

"ia Naruel nii sama adalah anak dari Kakak Kaa sama" Rias menjelaskan

"tidak mungkin..." Serafall bergumam. "aku tau betul siapa pemilik buku ini buku ini milik Zede-" "Permisi Sona aku mencari buku ku kata Issei Rias membawanya kesini." Serafall tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena terpotong oleh Naruto yang baru saja masuk.

"ah ada tamu sebaiknya aku kembali nanti" Naruto tersenyum dan hendak berbalik namun sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya. "engkau sang kebenaran darinya.." suara Serafall sedikit bergetar. "walau wajahmu berbeda auramu masih sangat ku kenal." Serafall menundukan wajahnya. "maaf Rias dan Sona bisakah tinggalkan kami berdua.?" tanya Naruto. Sona mengangguk dan segera menarik Rias keluar meski Rias protes. Kakaknya punya masalah dengan Senseinya dan itu harus selesai.

"humm apa ini Kelelawar kecil ini sudah besar ternyata." Naruto tertawa renyah Serafall melihat Naruto tertawa segera melompat dan memeluk Naruto. "hei aku akan jatuh" Naruto terdorong hingga membentur pintu. "aku selalu memcarimu hiks... aku hanya ingin berterimakasih padamu hiks... Karna dulu kau telah menolongku." Serafall menangis di dada bidnag Naruto membuat pakaian pendeta Naruto basah karenanya. "hum hanya karena aku menolongmu ketika kamu tersesat waktu berumur 3th.? Dan masuk kesalam Grigori.? " Naruto bertanya sambil tersenyum tangannya ia gerakan untuk mengelus surai hitam Serafall.

"itu masa lalu aku hanya melakukan apa yang Ayah inginkan." Naruto tidak mendengar jawaban Serafall dan malah mendengar dengkuran halus. "oh dia tertidur" Naruto tertawa "baiklah kita lihat berapa lama dia tertidur.

.

.

.

"nghhh~" Serafall melenguh tanda akan bangun. Naruto hanya melihatnya dengan senyumnya. "sudah bangun.?" serafall segera menjauh dari Naruto "maaf aku tertidur. Aku sudah lama tidak tidur nyenyak" Serafall menundukan malu. "tidak papa" Naruto tersenyum. "nah kalau begitu permisi" Naruto kembali akan berbalik. "Tunggu." Serafall menggenggam lengan Naruto. "kenapa kamu merubah namamu menjadi Naruel.? apa untuk menghindariku.?" tanya Serafall. "tidak ini cerita berbeda... aku tidak membencimu atau menghindarimu oke dan jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu." Naruto mengacak rambut Serafall lalu berjalan pergi.

"aku tidak akan memberitau siapapun soal dirimu aku berjanji ini janji kelelawar kecil" Serafall tersenyum lebar. "hai hai baiklah " Naruto ikut tersenyum sebelum menghilang.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu sang pengampun" Serafall tersenyum.

T.B.C

Etto... Hummm umi bingung ngomong apa untuk chap ini rasanya umi kehabisan ide cuma ini yang kepikiran hehe 😂 makasih untuk yang review umi gak nyangka reviewnya, bisa sebanyak ini. Uhmm setelah dipikir pikir benar Raynare lebih cocok jadi kakak.

Oh ya soal Naruto Godlike overpower atau strong, umi gak tau. Tapi umi gak suka MC yang overpower paling Kekuatan Naruto nanti cuma sedikit di atas pemimpin fraksi. ^-^

Oke see you next chap.


	7. Ibu dan Anak Britania

**Chap 7: Ibu dan Anak dari Britania**

[Zedekiel]

Naruto pov

Aku duduk dikursi cafe tawa kecil sesekali meluncur dari bibirku karena ulah wanita cantik berparas malaikat di depanku, ah salah dia memang malaikat haha.. "sudahlah Nee chan biarlah Raziel yang datang" aku berucap sambil melihatnya.

"huumph" aku tak kuasa menahan senyumku ketika melihat dia,Gabriel mengembungkan pipinya, mendengar ucapanku dia pasti berfikir aku sedang membela Raziel dibandingkan dirinya aku menggeleng pelan karena sifatnya, kadang membuatku sakit kepala.

"kamu gak mau yah Nee san yang datang.? " aku lihat dia menatapku dengan wajah mengembung, "bukan begitu Nee san" aku menjawab, aku menarik nafas kecil lalu menghembuskannya untuk memulai sebuah penjelasan.

"Raziel adalab rahasia Ayah, jika Raziel yang berbicara mereka pasti akan percaya dan juga mereka tidak akan bisa menuduh kita berbohong karena kalau kita berbohong kita akan jatuh" aku mengakhiri penjelasanku berharap dia bisa mengerti

"baiklah aku percaya" aku mendesah lega mendengar jawabannya "baiklah Nee san aku harus pergi menemui seseorang Nee san ingin ikut.? " tawarku

"eh tumben mau kemana Naru.? " tanyanya, aku hanya tersenyum kemudian berjalan dan diikuti olehnya keluar Cafe, "ke tanah Britania tempat Istriku" aku menjawab begitu melihatnya sejajar denganku. "Istri.? " aku melihat raut terkejut darinya, "ia istri" aku mengangguk.

"kamu bohong kan.? Seharusnya Jenis seperti kita tidak boleh dan bila dilanggar akan Jatuh" dia menatapku dengan intens, "siapa gadis pelacur yang membuat adik suciku ini tergoda" oh sifat broconnya, kumat. Aku mendesah.

"tidak Nee chan aku tidak jatuh Aura ku masih sama ingat" aku tersenyum, "dan lagi dia bukan pelacur dia hanya seorang Raja. " aku berkata, "Raja.? "ualngnya, dan aku hanya mengangguk, "pernah dengar kisah tentang Excalibur saat masih utuh.? " dia mengangguk

"yang mencabutnya, adalah istriku" langkah kakinya berhenti aku menoleh ke arahnya, "Na naru ka kau Gay" Nee san nenutup mulutnya dengan mata melotot horor.

"demi Ayah, Gabriel kemana otak pintarmu lihatlah aku tidaj jatuh itu sudah cukup membuktikan aku masih suci ingat" aku menghela nafas terkadang kepintaran nee san selalu hilang ketika penyakitnya kumat

"hum kamu benar." dia mengangguk, "tapi kenapa kamu bisa punya istri dan tidak jatuh." dia bertanya lagi.

"itu..."

Naruto pov end

[Zedekiel]

Arthur pendragon sosok yang di agung agungkan sebagai raja para Ksatria kini tengah sibuk mematut dirinya di depan cermin sesekali alisnya mengerut dan mendelik melihat dirinya, bukannya cantik malah menjadi aneh, Arthuria menghela nafas sepertinya dia memang tidak bisa berdandan layaknya, wanita mungkin karena dari masa zamannya, dulu dia telah dibungkus oleh sosok pria dalam dirinya, akibat rakyatnya dan keluarganya.

"aku menyerah" Arthuria akhirnya menyerah segera dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mukanya, kembali ke arah cermin digelungnya, rambutnya. menggunakan pita biru mengambil dari lemarinya, setelan jaz hitam dan celana hitam panjang dipakaianya, lalu tak lupa sepatunya, yang juga sama warnanya dengan pakaiannya ia kenakan.

Dasi dan sarung tangan hitam juga tak lupa ia pakai, "siap" Arthuria berkata tepat setelah itu lingkaran sihir muncul dibelakangnya, lingkaran sihir yang penuh dengan aura suci dia tidak perlu berbalik untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang, karena dia yakin yang datang adalah suaminya,

"Okaeri Anata" dengan wajah dihiasi sedikit senyum Arthuria berbalik untuk melihat suaminya,Naruto bersama seorang wanita yang ia tau sebagai Malaikat kentara dari auranya.

"Jadi Arthur pendragon memang wanita" Gabriel terkejut, "Domo Nee sama" Arthuria berkata dengan sopan. "kyaaaa! Naru aku setuju soal pilihanmu" Gabriel berteriak layaknya, anak abg labil dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil sementara Arthuria menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah tipis diwajahnya.

"tenanglah Nee san" Naruto akhirnya angkat suara dia kemudian segera menghampiri sang Istri kemudian menarik tangann istrinya itu. "ayo berangkat" ajak Naruto pada Arthuria ya memang tujuan Naruto kesini untuk membawa Arthuria ke jepang, dalam acara pertemuan fraksi Surga dan Neraka.

"hai" Arthuria mengangguk senang tak pernah ia berfikir roh pahlawan sepertinya, mendapat kebahagian dari seorang Malaikat hanya gara gara kebohongan kecil darinya. Mengingat itu Arthuria merasa bersalah.

"aku sama sekali tidak akan marah" Naruto menggenggam tangan Arthuria berkata seolah olah dia paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan istrinya.

"ayo kita akan menjemput Mordred juga di Fuyuki"

[Zedekiel]

"huuh, Kaa sama apa kamu masih tetap akan disini.? " Rias melihat ibunya yang duduk di sofa Venelana hanya mengangguk "tentu kaa sama harus ikut dalam perteman itu, takut takut ada yang membahayakan Naruto"

Rias menghela Nafas kaa sannya, sangat posesiv pada kakak sepupunya itu. Rias ingin berbicara kembali namun suara kegaduhan diluar membuat niatnya itu ia batalkan.

"ada apa sih.?" dia berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju pintu Venelana juga mengikuti anaknya tersebut ketika Rias akan membuka pintu.

*blarrr!

Pintu indah tersebut telah terlebih dulu hancur membuat Rias dan Venelana terkejut beruntung Rias dengan Sigap membuat sihir penghalang untuk menggalangi pintu itu menabrak dirinya dan sang itu, Rias menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Rook nya Koneko tergeletak tak berdaya, setelah menghantam pintu.

"Bakayaro! Sudaj kubilang aku hanya ingin menemui venelana! minggirlah kalian Iblis kecil" Rias dan Venelana yang mendengar suara kasar dari luar segera beranjak kesana, setelah sebelumnya menyembuhkan Koneko dahulu disana Rias melihat anggota klubnya, dan anggota Osis tengah berhadapan dengan seorang kesatria berzirah perak dengan menggenggam pedang besar.

Dilihat dari keadaan anggotanya dan anggota Osis yang kelelahan nampaknya kekuatan satria itu sangatlah hebat, "Sona kau tak apa.? " Rias dengan khawatir berjalan mendekati sahabat baiknya, diikuti Venelana dari belakang.

"aku tak apa Rias" Sona membetulkan kacamatanya, kemudian melihat musuhnya "Venelana sama anda mundurlah musuh ini mengincar anda" Sona memperingati Venelana bagaimanapun seorang Lady harus diutamakan keselamatannya, Sona kembali menyusun rencana dalam otaknya, bagaimanapun mereka menang dalam kuantitas namun kalah dalam kualitas, dia harus memutar otak.

"jadi kau Venelana.? " Satria itu mengacungkan pedangnya pada Venelana, Venelana hanya mengangguk kemudian dengan suara berwibawa ia berkata. "Siapa kau.?"

Perlahan lahan armor Satria itu terlepas dan nampaklah gadis berusia 19 th rambut kuning diikat ekor kuda, mata hinau, dengan paras lumayan, mengenakan kaos putih dilapisis jaket merah dan celana jeans pendek serta seoatu hitam.

"Watashiwa Mordred de Naruel," gadis itu menyeringai sementara orang yang berada disana terkejut mendengar nama akhir sosok itu.

"aku hanya memastikan Tempat Tou san aman" dia melihat lihat sekitar lapangan yang hancur akibat ulahnya, niat Mordred sebenarnya hanya untuk mengecek keadaan atas perintah ayahnya, namun dia malah disangka musuh dengan iblis cebol berkaca mata.

"jadi apa aku harus memanggilmu Obaa san.? "

Mordred kembali menatap Venelana dengan senyum khasnya

[Zedekiel]

"Nii san aku tak menyangka kau menikah dengan Roh pahlawan dari buku ku" seorang pria tampan dengan pakaian serba putih berbicara pada tokoh utama kita.

"bagaimana lagi aku memanggilnya untuk pertama kali dengan nama aslinya sebagai perempuan dan katanya ia bersumpah untuk menikah dengan orang yang memanggilnya begitu" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"tapi Ne Raziel, mereka belum bergerak kan.?" Naruto bertanya kepada adiknya itu, "belum Belial masihlah tersegel, namun para pengikutnya mulai bergerak, seperti yang kamu dan aku ketahui ini sudah rencana Ayah" Raziel melirik kakaknya itu.

"terdengar lucu, memang Tuhan tidak termasuk dalam 10 orang terkuat dan malah Belial di no pertama tapi yah itu kehendak Ayah.."Naruto tersenyum kemudian membuka Grimoir pemberian Raziel.

 **"keluarlah Agito, kau adalah Manusia yang diberkahi Promes penentang Dewa pembela Manusia atas berkah Raziel aku panggil dirimu"**

Naruto memanggil salah satu legenda lagi kemudian muncullah sosok pria terbalut armor emas di dada memiliki tanduk emas, mata merah bulat, mulut dari logam (kamen rider Agito).

"Master ada apa.? " Agito mulai bertanya kepada Masternya, gerangan apa yang membuatnya sampai di panggil. "bisakah aku memintaimu tolong, untuk pergi ke Barat temui orang penting." mengangguk Agito kemudian segera melesat meninggalkan Masternya.

"jadi kakak, bagaimana masalah Internal dari tubuhmu.? " Raziel melirik kakaknya yang sudah selesai memberikan perintah pada Servantnya. "hum aah aku lupa memikirkan masalah tubuh Menma ini" Naruto terkekeh kemudian melihat telapak tangannya, " yah itu kita bahas nanti Raziel yang terpenting adalah masalah pertemuan besok" Naruto berdiri kemudian menatap gedung gedung dibawahnya.

"udara di atas menara di paris ini sangat dingin" Naruto mengusap kedua lengannya, "Mari Raziel kita pulang kerumahku, Arthuria akan senang melihatmu" Naruto berkata seraya melompat dari atas menara itu, mengikuti gravitasi untuk menghantam bumi.

"ah kakak dia tidak berubah." Raziel terkekeh sebelum kemudian mengikuti tindakan kakaknya itu.

[Zedekiel]

"heeeh... Iblis juga bisa membuat teh ternyata"

Mordred memiringkan kepalanya, melirik gelas tehnya, yang telah kosong. "hebat apa iblis juga belajar teknologi lain ya.?" Mordred terus saja bergumam gumam sambil terus melihat gelas teh itu. sementara seluruh iblis yang ada disana hanya menatap Mordred dengan aneh, mereka tak percaya, orang yang mereka kira musuh ternyata adalah anak dari Naruto.

"Mo chan" Mordred menoleh melihat ke arah Venelana yang memanggilnya "Mo chan.? " Mordred memiringkan kepalanya "hai bolehkah.? " tanya Venelana. "mah terserah terserah" Mordred mengibaskan tangannya ke udara kemudian menatap Rias.

"hoo baa sanku lebih muda dariku rupanya hahaha..." Mordred menyeringai kemudian tertawa terbahak bahak sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit. "oh Kaa san kau pasti tertawa juga" Mordred masih terus tertawa di sofa itu.

"ekhem.. " deheman Rias membuat Mordred berhenti dan kemudian melihat Rias "Gomen gomen Baa san.. Pfttt" Mordred menutup mulutnya agar tawanya tidak pecah kembali Rias sendiri hanya mengembungkan pipinya kesal karena merasa terhina oleh keponakannya itu.

"haah... Lupakan aja, jadi kamu bilang Nii sama mengutusmu kesini untuk mengamati daerah ini memutuskan dia aman.? ' tanya Rias.

"tidak Tou san tidak mengutusku ini kemauanku sendiri" Mordred menjawab santai sambil mengorek telinganya, "ini keinginanku untuk memastikan Kaa san dan tou san aman dalam pertemuan nanti." Mordred meniup jari kelingking nya sambil menatap para iblis di depannya. "walau kalian bilang kalian adalah saudara Tousan tapi tetap saja aku sukar percaya pada iblis" Mordred memutar mata melihat tatapan tak suka dari anggota Osis dan anggota Rias.

"apa tidak suka mau bertarung.?" tantang Mordred yang mendapat tatapan waspada dari seluruh iblis disana minus Venelana.

"Cukup Mordred"

"Kaa-"

*blarrr

Belum bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya Mordred telah terlempar hingga menjebol dinding itu. Muncullah Arthuria si pelaku terlemparnya, Mordred.

Arthuria segera menoleh ke arah para Iblis yang memasang posisi Siaga. "tenang aku Arthuria de Naruel Istri Naruto Alexander Naruel" Arthuria menjelaskan Para iblis disana mengangguk dan melunakan posisi mereka.

"Maaf atas kekacauan yang dilakukan Mordred" Arthuria membungkuk meminta maaf "ah tidak papa ia hanya ingin kalian merasa aman" Venelana menjawab sambil tersenyum memandangi menantunya itu.

"sialan Kaa san! " Mordred berjalan sambil melap darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, 'Cih apa kau harus memukulku dengan Excalibur.? " tanya Mordred sambil menatap nyalang pada Arthuria. "tentu saja agar otakmu bisa lebih baik" Arthuria melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"aku tak mengerti salah siapa.? aku dan Naru mendidikmu dengan baik kenapa sikapmu bisa begini aku rasa kau salah pergaulan" Arthuria memijat dahinya.

"arrg mana aku tau" Mordred kesal padahal ia akan bertarung kembali tapi Kaa sannya malah mengganggu. "aku akan mengadukanmu pada Tou sanmu jika kau tak menurut dan ia akan memberikanmu ceramah panjangnya" Arthuria mengancam.

"wakatta wakatta cih!" Mordred mendecih kesal jika Arthuria sudah mengancam begini ia tak bisa apa apa ia paling malas menghadapi ceramah ayahnya.

"bagus sekarang pulanglah" titah Arthuria yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Mordred dengan lemas.

"baiklah Venelana Kaa san aku minta maaf" Arthuria membungkukan tubuhnya lalu menegakan kembali. "Jaa na mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sebagai keluarga"

Arthuria tersenyum kecil kemudian menghilang bersama Mordred menjadi serpihan cahaya biru.

"aku menanti itu"

Venelana tersenyum

T.B.C

Etto entahlah hehe untuk chap ini hehe tapi mohon reviewnya ^^

#logout


End file.
